Confessions
by Niu Shiy-Ue
Summary: This was inspired by the recent sex scandal in the Catholic Church. Contains implied statuatory rape. Only read if you have an open mind. Constructive criticism only please! You can tell me that this sucks, but don't just say that it's inappropriate o


The end of this fic contains a small rant about my views. Feel free  
to skip it if you want.  
'Confessions' by Niu Shiy-Ue  
Warnings: Religious Issues, Lime, Underage sex, attempted suicide,  
child abuse, Controversial Issues, 1+4, 2+4, 3x4  
St. Michael's doesn't exist, as far as I know. I've never been to a  
parochial school (not through my parents' lack of trying) so bear with  
me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Father Maxwell, may I speak with you?" Duo Maxwell looked up  
from his extra-strenght coffee into the face of Quatre Winner.  
Slight, blonde, blue-eyed, Quatre looked far too angelic for that hour  
of the morning.  
  
"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Someplace private please?" Confused he nodded and got up,  
leading Quatre to his office. He couldn't imagine why Quatre wanted a  
private conversation with him. Quatre was an international student  
from Saudi Arabia, his father a prominent oil producer and his mother  
an English citizen. Although Quatre was Islamic himself, his father  
had sent him to St. Michael's because that was where he had attended,  
and his wife had gone to the sister school St. Theresa's. Duo had a  
friend there, Sister Hilde Schebeiker. Quatre had always been a model  
student, As and Bs, never getting in trouble, perfectly polite. Even  
if he did have a problem, Duo would have expected him to go to his  
friend Trowa Barton, another priest, who taught Music and French.  
Quatre had come to the school at age 13, having already skipped two  
grades, when Duo and Trowa had just started teaching at age 27, and  
Quatre had almost immediatly connected with the young priest. That  
had really surprised Duo, because Trowa had always been a loner,  
barely talking to even Duo, who had been his best friend since Junior  
High School.  
  
"Well here we are." Duo made a token effort at clearing his  
desk, but finally just settled for moving the last stack of Trig tests  
that he had been grading onto the overflowing file cabinet and setting  
his coffee mug down on last week's school bulletin. "What do you want  
to talk about?"  
  
"I would like to Confess something to you." Quatre had a  
remarkable voice, you could just hear the capitals in it. This, of  
course, confused Duo even more. Quatre was a Muslim, why would he  
feel the need to confess anything to Duo? More confusing, what could  
he have possibly done to engender the need to do so, one month from  
graduation? "Go ahead." He didn't bother explaining procedure, a  
mandatory religion course in the curriculum would have provided  
sufficient grounding.  
  
Quatre smiled, or did he smirk? He had always been ahead of his  
classmates, surely he realized the irony of his actions. "Bless me  
Father for I have sinned." he said. "This is my first Confession."  
  
"And how have you sinned, my son?" Duo asked, taking a sip of his  
rapidly cooling coffee.  
  
"I have seduced a priest into committing carnal acts with me."  
  
Duo spat coffee clear across the room. "WHAT?!?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Duo settled back into his chair. As much as he would have wanted  
to pressure the 16 year old into confessing more about this, he still  
had a duty to do. He would not force him to do something he did not  
want. "Do you want to tell me more? You don't have to." ~Smooth  
move, Maxwell~ he thought to himself disgustedly. ~So much for not  
trying to pressure the child.~ "Do you repent your actions?"  
  
Quatre hesitated. "I do not regret the reasons that made me do  
it, but I am sorry for the consequences that may occur." He shifted,  
and Duo thought of how happy he was that, A) the door was locked and  
B) that his tiny closet of an office was far enough away from  
everything that no one could have possibly heard his outburst. "I  
would like to tell you about the circumstances of this, since it  
involves Father Barton."  
  
~I knew it. Guy shows no interest in anything that breathes for  
over 25 years, then turns into a pedophile. Well friend or no friend,  
that's not gonna save him from me. How could he?~ "Whatever you tell  
me is strictly confidential, you understand."  
  
"I know. If this is ever brought up in a court of Law, I expect  
it to be covered under Privelage. But I need to tell this to you.  
Both for my own peace of mind, and the fact that you may very well  
need this information very soon."  
  
Quatre leaned back. "First of all, I would like to state, that  
it wasn't Trowa who initiated it. I did. When I said I seduced a  
priest, I really did. He didn't coerce me in any manner, he did his  
utmost to resist the temptation I presented him."  
  
"When did this start?"  
  
"I knew I was bi when I came here at 13. The first year I was  
somewhat attracted to Trowa, but too young to act on it. He was first  
my mentor and teacher, then became my friend as time went on.  
Sometime after my 14th birthday, I realized that friendship had turned  
to love on my part."  
  
"Love? How can you be sure at such a young age? I had sex at  
18, and later decided it wasn't love but only friendship. I can't  
imagine someone even younger than that knowing what love is."  
  
Quatre smiled grimly. "I've always been advanced for my age. I  
have had crushes before, and this was very different."  
  
"You may act older than your age, but that doesn't mean you have  
any experience."  
  
Quatre didn't say anything but took off his tie and undid the  
buttons on his formal shirt. Duo reached out to stop him, but a  
raised hand aborted his movement. When Quatre had stripped off the  
shirt, Duo saw the scars. In and of themselves they were not hideous,  
but they implied a rather graphic picture. On Quatre's back were long  
pale strips, only slightly darker than the rest, where a whip might  
have layed it's mark. There were two puncture scars, one on his right  
shoulder, and another just below the rib cage on the left side.  
Finally, there were some old marks along the wrists, as if someone had  
taken a knife to them. Quatre's smooth voice startled him in the  
silence. "The two punctures are from assassination attempts, the  
upper a bullet from just before I came here, the lower from a stiletto  
when I was 8. The whip marks are from my father. All my sisters have  
them as well." He touched his wrists. "These I did a week after I  
got here. My roomate Hiiro Yuy found me on the bathroom floor."  
  
Duo remembered. Quatre had gone to the hospital a week after he  
arrived. He had only spent three days there, and the staff had been  
informed that he had slipped and fell on his head, giving him a  
concussion. Winner money had probably bought the silence of Monsignor  
Jameson, who ran St. Michael's. Maybe some Yuy money as well, he  
remembered that Hiiro had a soft spot for his more fragile roomate.  
"Does Trowa know this?"  
  
"Of course." Quatre shifted again. Perhaps he wasn't as calm as  
he appeared to be. "I won't bore you right now with the details of  
our relationship. Suffice to say, Trowa managed to resist my attempts  
for almost a year."  
  
"That places us around?"  
  
"About six months ago. That was when our physical relationship  
started and we have been sleeping together ever since." He cleared  
his throat. "You probably wonder why I'm telling you this now." Duo  
nodded. "Last night, I couldn't sleep. Trowa was with me, and all I  
kept thinking about was how this would effect him. I can't maintain  
this, no matter how much I want to, after graduation. I can't stay  
here, unless I want the people working for my father to come after me.  
I can't ask Trowa to give up his vocation and leave everything he  
worked so hard for behind." Suddenly, something in his eyes seemed to  
shatter. "I love him. But I have to end this for his own good. If  
we weren't who we were, I'd do anything to keep him." He smiled  
again, this time in a bittersweet manner that opened Duo's own eyes to  
his beauty. He could see how someone like Trowa could fall so far and  
so hard for him. "They say if you love something let it go. I'm  
afraid for all my high ideals, neither of us really belonged to each  
other." Tears began welling up in his eyes. "Please be there for  
him." Duo reached out to the boy, forgetting the long cold coffee,  
the Trig tests, the wakening campus and hugged Quatre. It wasn't  
much, but it was all he could do for the boy with the broken heart.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shall I write more? Rant up next  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just for the record, I was a devote Catholic from birth to 8th grade.  
I dropped out of Confirmation in 10th grade due to religious  
differences (primarily, I'm bi and the Church does not approve of  
anything other than straight monogamous het, not that it matters I  
don't have a date either way). And when I say dedicated, I went to  
Church every weekend, every Holy day. I knew more about the Bible in  
my CCD than the rest of my grade put together. My mother is a  
born-again Catholic, my father was a Jesuit. I have several priests  
in the family. In my family we prayed the Rosary every night  
together. Despite that, I have not practiced any form of religion in  
the past 6 years, so my grasp on things may be a little shaky. Also,  
I live in Massachusetts, which has currently just gone (is still going  
through) the throes of what is most crudely summarized as a sex  
scandal.  
Why am I telling you all this?  
The following fic deals with a priest having sex with a minor, so I  
don't want people flaming me about my portrayal here. You may agree,  
you may not, you may think I'm sick (and your probably right on that),  
but I don't want flames telling me I'm going to hell for this story.  
If you think I'm paranoid, trust me, I've been told to my face before  
that my views condemn me to Eternal Damnation. I have had members of  
my own family tell me that I must be a demon sent from Hell. If you  
have anything to say, please be constructive.  
Niu Shiy-Ue 


End file.
